A Dragons Heart
by NatsuD136
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy go on a short mission for a day as a simple escort. The night before was confusing for Lucy and Natsu is avoiding the subject. Gray feels like a third wheel and Happy just wants fish. **Lemon warnings** I do not own fairy tail or the charaters
1. Ch 1

The train whistled as the group of young wizards found an empty cabin. "This one is empty" said Gray reaching the compartment door. He pulled it open and walked in turning around and helping Lucy drag a now very sick Natsu into the small room. "irk I want to die" Natsu said lying on the bench hitting his head on the green pillow top with a thud. "You should. Traveling would be a lot nicer "said Gray angrily pushing the dragon slayers feet closer to him. Natsu quickly took the fetal position. Happy flew in carrying Natsu's and his things putting it in the overhead locker.

"Hey Lucy? Why are you going on this mission with us anyway?" Happy asked sitting next to said Mage. "Stupid cat always so rude! This was my mission and you guys butted in," Lucy replied back glaring at the feline. She turned away from the cat and reached into her bag pulling out a book. The dark green cover had a few gold letters written across it but could only be read up close. Ignoring the boys she opened it up to her bookmark and began to read.

'His green eyes caught hers when he opened the front door to the home they shared. He looked at her for a moment his heart began pounding in his masculine chest. "I thought you were going to leave me." He stated letting go of the door and rushing towards her. Tears threatened his eyes as their foreheads met. "I couldn't bare the lonely nights without you my love" the woman replied cupping his head in her small pale hands. The kiss they shared in that moment was one of love and passion. Tears fell from the young girls eyes as her emotions bubbled to the surface. Their kissed deepened and the young man pushed her against the wall pinning her tightly. His course hands moved her long dress up as he felt her smooth thighs shiver to his touch'

An hour into their trip and Lucy had finally caught up on some of her reading. Her cheeks flushed as she continued her reading. She had borrowed this book from levy who had explained to her in detail all of the love scenes between Hilda and Sebastian. Lucy had a fictional crush on Sebastian. He was her type of man assertive and knew how to treat his lovers. The only problem was that he had too many lovers. Lucy flipped to the next page and blushed deeper. Her heart rate picked up and she was experiencing hot flushes. 'Damn it levy, I didn't expect it to be so dirty' Lucy thought to herself cursing the blue haired girl. Lucy had tuned out the others in the cabin and hadn't noticed a certain pink haired man staring at her intently.

He could smell her damn it. All through the cabin. Natsu didn't know why sometimes she smelt like this but it was such a wonderful smell. It seemed to help his travel sickness slightly making it easier to handle. Gray sat next to Natsu listening to music loudly and was looking out the window lazily. The sun was setting and it had cast a beautiful orange glow over the group. Natsu's eyes darkened as he continued to think. 'This smell is very different from Lucy's usual but I have smelt something similar before but where?' Natsu thought looking up at the ceiling of the carriage. Lucy shifted in her seat across from him casting another bout of scent in his direction. His eyes snapped back at her. Her mouth was opened slightly and he noticed she was breathing faster. As he looked down to her gorgeous thighs her golden keys caught the fading Suns light and flickered. That was it! Loke! That smell was on Loke constantly. Natsu stopped thinking for a moment. 'The smell of sex' he thought mouth dropping in realization. His heart jumped in his chest as he took in Lucy again. Flushed face, erratic breathing and he noticed her eyes were a little hazy. Natsu blushed as he felt a warm feeling pool below his belly button. Lucy was very attractive in this moment and Natsu wished Gray and happy would leave so he could grab Lucy and have fun with her. Natsu shook his head. 'No I can't think like that, it's Lucy' he thought. And as if on que Gray suddenly looked at Natsu. He followed the dragon slayers gaze and found Lucy. Greys eyes widened and a small blush danced across his face. Pulling down his earphones he leaned towards Natsu.

"Want us to leave?" He whispered teasingly smirking. Natsu slowly looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Gray flinched and backed away slightly. The look in Natsu's eyes was what could only be described as animalistic. His pupils had dilated to an amazing size and Gray noticed Natsu's teeth had lengthened. Quietly and gently Gray put his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Calm down buddy, remember what Gajeel said? Deep breathes and think of something gross. This is not the time" Gray was worried. He had sat in unintentionally on the dragon slayers puberty chat a few months ago and had ended up learning a lot. Gajeel had explained that when dragon slayers become aware of an attraction they become more in tune with their dragon half. Wendy had gasped and blushed whilst asking what that meant. It basically meant that when a dragon slayer was aroused they could literally destroy an entire town if rational thinking did not take over in time. Natsu's eyes flashed back to normal when looking at Gray and he was suddenly hit by another episode of nausea. Natsu bowed his head "thanks Gray" he whispered grabbing his head and groaning.

Lucy was very unaware at what had just happened as she was so absorbed in her own world. She quickly read through the sex scene with excitement and could hardly contain herself. She had never read something so detailed in her life and she was yet to experience this herself. The train lurched as it began to slow and Lucy was pulled out of her cocoon. The train shuddered and a whistle blew. "Ah we're here!" Gray said standing up and stretching. The train finally pulled to a halt and Natsu fell forward face first onto the ground. Happy transformed and flew over to his friend. "You ok?" He asked concerned as he lifted the pink haired male into the air. They banded together and stepped off of the train. Lucy held the request form in her hand and began walking out of the station. Her and Gray began chatting and Natsu was left with happy to recover from the journey behind them. Natsu knew that he was in a bit of trouble. He had never been that close to losing control and it frightened him. What if he couldn't control himself next time? What If he ended up hurting Lucy?

Natsu crossed his arms and continued to walk slowly behind his two friends. Happy was too busy enjoying the fresh night air to even notice his friend's obvious distress.

The group made their way through the town, past crowded restaurants and night clubs. Finally after rounding a few more corners they stopped at the inn they were staying at. Gray walked in first with his and Lucy's bag and made his way to the desk. The lobby was small and cozy looking. Gray smiled at the man behind the counter "I-" Gray started to speak but was quickly cut off. "Yes yes, fairy tail. Here is your room key, have a lovely night" the man said rushed. He placed a key on the counter, shoved a closed sign next to it and ran out the door. The four watched in his wake and turned and looked at the key. "Only one?!" Shouted Lucy. "Room 435, it'll have to do Lucy." Gray said tiredly and dragged the key off of the counter and into his hand. He handed it to Lucy and gestured for her to lead the way.

The room was small. Three beds lined the wall to the right and were separated by only a few millimeters. Lucy stood in the doorway perplexed as the two males and happy pushed past her and started to unpack on their chosen beds. Lucy was to have the Middle bed. She walked slowly to it and heaved her suitcase onto it. In that split second her hand bag was yanked out from under her arm and into the hands of the dragon slayer. He reached in and pulled out the green book. The book of all his torment. Lucy's face turned red from embarrassment as she attempted to grab to book back. Each time she made an attempt to grab it Natsu would move it in the opposite direction. He jumped up onto his bed and lifted it up opening to a random page. "What is this luce? Porn?" He actually did sound interested. This surprised Lucy and made her stop her actions at getting the book back. She stared at him for a moment confused. She was still on the ground looking up at the dragon slayer. She had a bunch of his pant material in her hands. "If you must know it's to help expand my writing skills" she said closing her eyes and letting go of his pants. She folded her arms across her chest and bowed her head. Sighing she returned to her bed. Natsu watched Lucy move away and got down off of the bed.

"And it's not porn. The key to writing love stories is the content and how you as a writer can make the reader feel. I want my readers to be excited, sad and happy!" Lucy was very enthusiastic about her writing. Natsu knew she had a talent for it, he had read a few of her stories already without her knowing but she had only ever written action mysteries. He looked down at the book and then handed it back. "You're so weird" he said smiling. Gray rolled his eyes and then shifted to lie in bed. 'I so should not have come' Gray thought closing his eyes.

Lucy lay in the dark staring at the ceiling. It was now past 1am and she couldn't sleep. Turning her head to the right she looked out their open window. Stars danced around in the sky near a beautiful moon. Her eyes then moved to Grays chiselled back. She watched him breathe evenly for a moment. She smiled as a feeling of what could only be described as sisterly love built up in her chest. Something took her attention then at her feet. She looked down and saw happy sleepily making his way up the bed and plopping himself on her stomach. Lucy scratched behind his ear affectionately earning her a small purr. Her head then moved to her left. She held in a small gasp as she found her pink haired teammate. He was a few inches away breathing heavily. He lay on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow resting his head. Lucy looked from the tip of his pink hair to his eyes to his mouth. His masculine arms that were even more shapelier in the bright moonlight. Lucy's heart beat picked up a little and a light blush played on her cheeks. 'He was quite handsome' she thought. A piece of hair fell over his nose and without thinking Lucy brushed it back to its original position. Her hand brushed his skin and it made her feel warm. She froze and then drew her hand back quickly chastising herself for doing that. Her heart jumped again when an inappropriate image manifested in her mind. She blushed furiously.

Natsu felt her touch him and it sent an electric shock through his skin and down his spine. He snapped open his eyes and looked at Lucy who hadn't noticed he was awake. He sniffed the air out of habit and could smell Lucy. She smelt a bit aroused? Natsu's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the growing warmth again in his lower stomach. He shifted in the bed to lay on his right reaching out to grab her hand. Lucy's head snapped up when he grasped her hand. Natsu's eyes bore into hers and her mind went blank. Without braking eye contact Natsu moved onto her bed lightly pushing happy off of Lucy's stomach without waking him. He didn't know what he was doing but he just went on instinct. He moved under her blanket with her. He let go of her hand and brushed his hand over her stomach as he then moved to straddle her hips. Her smooth soft skin sent a shock through him as he slowly began to lose himself in her smell. Lucy's eyes were wide and reflected his dark figure on her lens. She did not know what was happening but she was letting it because it excited her. His hands rested on her hips and his warmth enveloped the two in their intimate embrace. Slowly Natsu lowered himself bringing his hands up Lucy's sides taking her shirt with them. He helped her pull it off from over her head and they made eye contact again. Neither one spoke from fear of what would happen. Lucy could feel herself melting into his touch and the growing need for satisfaction was beginning to have a toll on her. He leaned slowly down until they were nose to nose. She could feel his heart from under him beating fast and felt his hot breath heavy on her lips. His eyes remained on hers as he wordlessly asked if what he was doing was ok with her.

He leaned down more inching slowly to her lips. Lucy's chest clenched in anticipation as her eyes slowly closed ready to receive her first kiss from him. Then she felt cold. Natsu had dragged himself reluctantly away from her and launched himself into the bathroom. Lucy lay topless in her tiny shorts perplexed. 'What the hell?!' She thought pushing herself up aggressively in bed. Her eyes looked at the dim light coming from the small crack of the bathroom door. She threw her legs over the end of the bed and stomped over to the door. She opened it slightly and peered in. Natsu was looking in the mirror wide eyed panting heavily. His large hands clutched the White sink to brace himself on. Lucy saw his eyes were not natural looking and she could see scales had formed around them. She quickly walked in shut the door and locked it. She leaned on the door for a moment and continued staring at him. Natsu watched her through the mirror and began to calm down slightly. Lucy sighed and smiled to herself. She made her way to the toilet put the lid down and sat on it crossing her legs. Natsu turned around to face her. He looked at her intently wondering how she was going to react. Her breasts sat neatly in a purple bra and the sight of them almost sent him back into an animal state.

"Lucy I'm-" he started. "Natsu, in all seriousness please do not apologize. We are both young adults and I'm a bit upset that we had to stop but I'm also glad we did. This is not the time or place" she said looking Natsu in the eyes. He looked away a little embarrassed. He had felt the same way, she was right. If happy or Gray had caught them it would have been a nightmare. They sat in silence for a moment not looking at each other. Natsu could still feel his heart thumping against his chest and was upset that he let that go so far but happy that Lucy hadn't rejected him. Lucy stood and made her way close to Natsu. She kissed his cheek and draped herself over him. He stiffened a little and continued to look away. Her hand snaked up his arm, over his shoulder and grabbed his chin making him face her. "when we get home I'd like us to have a serious talk" she whispered making her way back out the door and crawling back into bed. Natsu followed suit 15mins later. Neither of them slept very well that night.


	2. Ch 2

Lucy watched the two boys argue as they made their way up the street away from the inn they had stayed at. She watched as they pressed their faces to each other yelling and swearing. 'Was she the only mature one here?' she thought sighing. She looked at the request form again and read it to herself. 'Accompany my children to magnolia without them disappearing' it was from the mayor of the town and the reward was 500,000 jewel. Pretty good for an escort mission. She smiled at the form but her smile quickly disappeared when she rose her head. Natsu had landed a hard hit on gray and they both fumbled around in the street rustling up some dust around them. Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped over them gesturing for happy to follow her. She did not want to foot a bill for damage because they were idiots.

A few minutes later Lucy and happy stood out the front of the court house where the mayor greeted them with a kind smile. "Welcome fairy tail wizard's" he said shaking Lucy's hand. The mission had started.

Lucy sat opposite the children on the train between Natsu and gray. The ride was smooth and the children didn't say a word to her or the boys. They reached magnolia after a few hours and bid Farwell to the little children who met their guardians at the station. Just as Lucy had hoped, a simple easy mission with a great reward. The group were now walking back towards the guild in the setting sunlight and a sense of comfort filled Lucy from head to toe. It was great to be home even after a small trip out of town. The doors of the guild swung open and Lucy was hit in the face with the smell of alcohol and newly cooked meat. Natsu and gray dropped their things at the door and launched themselves at the bar where Mira stood with a big smile on her face. "Welcome back you guys. Good mission I hope?" she said putting some meat and vegetables on the bar for the two males. Lucy smiled at Mira and sat next to Natsu. "It was a lovely mission Mira and I can pay rent for a while now. Thank you again for setting it up" Lucy said.

Mira chatted with Lucy some more but noticed she wasn't all into the conversation like she usually was. Every now and then she would see Lucy look at Natsu who in turn would look back and smile. Mira watched them amusingly but decided to leave them alone. She was curious though, they had displayed attraction the first day Natsu brought Lucy here. After a while the guild began to empty as people decided to go home. Levy had called by and took Lucy over to the couches near the fire place. Lucy warmed her hands and happily sat back down next to her friend. "Hey levy" Lucy said after a few minutes looking to her friend from over her book. Lucy had rested her legs in levy's lap as they read on the couch in the low glow of the fire. Levy flipped a page and continued reading "yeah Lu?" she asked. Lucy had noticed gray and Natsu had left. She sighed relieved and looked at her friend. "Well, something happened" she said staring at the fire place and put her book down on the coffee table. Levy looked up and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Oh?" levy put her book on her stomach and gave Lucy her full attention. "Well, Natsu and I almost made out the other night" Lucy said putting her index fingers together nervously. Levy's glasses fell off her face as her jaw fell open.

"Lucy what?" she whispered moving closer. "Yeah" Lucy said feeling a bit more confident with telling levy. Concern now took over Levy's features. Levy viewed behind her and then faced Lucy. "Be careful with Natsu Lucy. It might turn into something you may not be ready for" levy said seriously. Lucy looked levy in the eye all nervousness gone. "What do you mean?" she asked worriedly. "I haven't told you yet Lucy but – well" Levy went tomato red and looked down. "I've sort of been dating Gajeel the last few months" she whispered. Lucy felt surprised but also kind of saw it coming. "What?! No way!" she responded happily. Lucy smiled and grabbed levy's hand "what's it like?" Lucy asked swinging her legs off of levy and moving closer. "It's – Exhilarating, when we are together I feel like I'm on cloud nine and he's the one taking me higher and higher. Lu I'm so in love with him its-" levy stopped and blushed. "But we're talking about you and Natsu" she finished and looked at Lucy again. "Be careful how far you take things. He is a younger Dragon slayer and may have trouble understanding how to do things. Gajeel was lucky to be older and ask certain questions to Metalicana. Please I would encourage you to speak with Gajeel before seeing Natsu again Lu" levy enveloped Lucy's hand and lifted her off of the couch. She let go and scanned around the guild again. Wakaba lay passed out on a table nearby but no one else was within eye shot. Levy lifted her yellow dress revealing her bright blue underwear and moved her right thigh to the side. There in the dim light Lucy saw a mark, a type of bite mark. It was silver and glimmered in the dim light. Lucy stared for moment then found Levy's eyes. "I am his and no one else's for the rest of my life Lu" levy said letting go of her dress and sitting back down on the couch. Realization dawned on Lucy as she stood frozen. 'If I go through with this I'll be his forever?' Lucy thought. The fire danced suddenly and a warm feeling spread through Lucy and she smiled. Levy looked at her and grinned. "Unless you have already made up your mind, then I guess it won't end up the way I thought" Levy said picking up her book and glasses. Lucy looked at levy in confusion.

Natsu lay in his hammock staring at the ceiling. The room was slowly starting to light up as the sun snuck over the hills. The only sounds heard were happy's snoring, the crickets outside his open window and the creaking of his hammock as he swung his leg out over the side. Lucy was on his mind more than ever and he kept remembering how she looked, how she felt the other night underneath him. He remembered her sweet smell and how her skin felt as his hands caressed it. Natsu was afraid. Afraid he'd hurt her, afraid she'd reject him.

He slowly scanned his room noting that it was a little untidy but no more than usual for a house of males. He sat up and swung his other leg over letting them dangle as he looked at the floor. This was the second night in a row he hadn't slept well and he needed to do something. Who could he ask? Laxus? Nah if he went and saw him he'd end up having to fight him and this was a serious issue. Gajeel? Nah, same problem. Suddenly a light switched on in his head. He got up quickly threw on a vest and a pair of pants, wrote a quick note for happy whilst putting on his shoes and He swiftly jumped out his open window taking off in the direction of a certain man's house.

Natsu knew where exactly to find help and hopefully who he had in mind was willing and wouldn't tell Lucy. He sped through the streets of magnolia, past the early morning markets and then through the city entrance. He followed the long path up a hill and turned left. He stopped when the house he wanted came into view sniffing the air he smiled. Walking up to the large wooden door he kicked it in. "Hey! Ice woman wake up!" Natsu yelled stomping into the small entrance. "Argh Natsu why can't you knock like a normal person?" came grays annoyed voice from the living room to the right. "He he! I knew you'd be awake" Natsu said fixing the door back on its frame and making his way into the lounge area. He walked up to Gray and sat next to him on the couch hunching as he did into its comfortable cushions. Grays house was cold looking and there was minimal furniture but the man knew comfort. Gray stared at Natsu from over his plate of toast concerned. Gray kept eating and began to get a little more concerned after a few minutes of silence. "Err Natsu? Did you want a coffee?" gray asked. Natsu's eyes had a far off look to them and the dark circles under them didn't help grays concerns. Natsu nodded and sighed. He slowly looked up at gray "I need to speak with Loki" Natsu said a serious look taking over his features.


	3. Ch 3 Lemon

Loki stared dumbfounded at Natsu. He set his tea cup down softly on Gray's small table and took his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. Chuckling he looked up again at Natsu. "You-"he pointed at Natsu "ha-ha, want to know about my first time?" he finished. Natsu nodded from the floor on the other side of the coffee table. He had his hands in his lap and his legs crossed. "Why?" asked Gray. Natsu took a deep breath "Because you were born Leo the lion right? You have an animal side similar to the dragon slayers". Loki turned his head in the direction of a large mirror. He stood up and walked over to it. He leaned forward and inspected his hazel eyes. They flickered and reflected the sunlight beaming in through the window. He quickly whipped on his glasses and spun around leaning back on the table that held the mirror. "Her name was Carina. Middle sister of Puppis and Vela. Beautiful long brown hair, slender legs and a gorgeous set of-""ok we get it" Gray interrupted throwing a saucer at Loki who grabbed it quickly with a smirk.

"As you have already mentioned Natsu I was born Leo the lion. I have always been a celestial spirit, I have never been human" he said making his way around behind Natsu. "My first time was when I had turned 300 human years but in the spirit world I was merely a teenager" he sat in a small armchair and leaned his elbows against his knees putting his hands together. "Carina was much older and wiser than myself but age obviously is irrelevant in the spirit world." He continued smiling at the memory. "She and her sisters are sailors. They sail together with a few other celestial spirits and would be gone for hundreds of years at a time. This made it difficult for them to marry and start families but being celestial spirit you honestly do not have to worry about that kind of thing, until you believe it absolutely necessary" he continued. Natsu had his eyes fixed solely on Loki and Gray was very focused on his story. Gray had never heard Loki speak much of his past before and did not wish to ask questions in fear that Loki would be offended. Loki fell back into the chair and tilted his head back. "I have only ever seen her twice in my life. The first time I was still very young and had yet to fully develop into a lion of high calibre."

_Loki sat in his living room watching his mother scoot around the area dusting and sweeping. (He looked about the age of 10 if he were a human). His mother was a kind beautiful spirit and would always help the maids with their work. She stopped and adjusted the lamp on the side table next to the couch Loki sat on. "Miss Selene your guests have arrived" came a voice from the entrance. "Oh good thank you! Please let my brother know too" Selene said straightening up and taking off her apron. She smiled at her son and gestured for him to stand. "Come Leo look a little more presentable please" she said brushing off non-existent dust from his shoulder and fixing a hair that had fallen out of place. Selene sighed and smiled broadly at her son. "You truly are a lion, your hair is so wild" she said ruffling his hair and giving up her attempt at making it sit nicely. A tall slender man with a well-tailored suit walked in fixing up his tie. He smiled as he walked passed Loki who only reached this man's elbow height and made his way to stand next to Loki's mother. "Honestly Typhon" his mother whispered rolling her eyes. The man smirked and straightened his jacket. The twin white doors swung open and followed by the door servants three young women walked in. One with blonde straight hair, the middle one with long brown wavy hair and the other bright red curls. All three women wore matching outfits and were slender in build. The blonde woman looked at the group and smiled affectionately at Typhon taking him into a large hug. "I have missed you" she said pressing her forehead against his. "As have I Puppis, as have I" he closed his eyes and brought her hands to his mouth laying a single kiss on each. Loki took in the scene with curiosity on his face. Puppis stood back and greeted Selene with a hug. The next girl who approached merely shook their hands and smiled. "Vela you are looking well my dear. Your red hair certainly grows more furious everyday" said Typhon. _

_Typhon and Selene greeted the next sister who simply curtsied and then turned her attention to Loki. Loki stared at the beauty in front of him as she extended her hand to him. Confidently he kissed her hand making sure to keep eye contact with her. "He certainly is a little charmer like his uncle" Loki heard Puppis say. "He will be very handsome when we meet again" said Carina withdrawing her hand and winking at Loki. The adults left for the dining room leaving Loki alone to muse about the three ladies he had just met. _

_290 years later_

_Loki walked into the local tavern and smiled as many women swooned as he approached the bar. He lifted his hand and greeted the bar man as he was immediately presented with a drink. Loki had grown tall like his uncle and he had thick hair that sprayed out wildly. He turned around and leaned on the bar winking at a lady walking passed who immediately passed out. Smiling he made his way to a dark booth in the corner and sat down. He sat by himself watching the other spirits mingling. The beautiful blue air that always seemed to hang around the place happily made its way through the bar with sparkles as the door opened. Cheers and hurrahs could be heard as whomever walked in was greeted by the crowd. Loki couldn't see who it was so quickly lost interest until a familiar scent made its way to him followed by an angelic voice. "Well if it isn't the charming lion. You have grown handsome"_

_Loki looked up and his mouth opened slightly. Carina stood before him smiling and she was more beautiful than he remembered. He raised himself and made his way out of the booth. He stood a head above her and stared into her eyes. "It is good to meet you again" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Carina blushed and moved her hair behind her ear with her free hand. The two began chatting at the bar as if they were old friends. Carina spoke of her travels and Loki spoke of his recent dealings with the celestial king in regards to the human world. The night continued and the two slowly got closer to one another. Loki felt her brush a hand on his thigh and observed her. A red blush played her cheeks as she looked at him. He smiled and moved his hand to rest on her jaw and without hesitating kissed her deeply. The world spun around him and he melted into their growing kiss. _

_Before long he had escorted her back to her home and was inside her room. His need grew stronger as his animal instincts took over suddenly. Loki didn't know what was happening as he raised Carina onto his hips and pressed her against her bedroom wall roughly. He felt heat build-up in his chest and move quickly to below his belly button. His hands rested on her thighs as he attacked her neck with rough kisses and needing bites. Carina moaned at every touch and this spurred on Loki's rampage. With no more thoughts in his mind he ripped her shirt in half and was greeted with the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen. Growling he moved to her right breast and took it into his mouth. As he did this Carina grinded her hips and moaned again as her hands made their way into his hair. Loki felt out of control, like a monster but he heard no objections from his lover. Roughly he moved his mouth away from her breast and threw her to the floor with a thud. Carina grinned at his roughness and knew this is what she had wanted from a man since she was younger. He fell on top of her capturing her lips in a hungry devilish kiss. He pressed his pants against her and they both grunted with the sensation it created. Loki sat up straddling Carinas hips and took off his shirt. It was then he noticed his hands. Long nails protruded out and he noted that they were very sharp. Carina arched her back which pulled Loki out of his sudden daze. Loki looked down at the sight underneath him. _

_Carinas long brown hair was splayed out around her, she was breathing heavily and her arousal had flushed her face. Unable to hold back Loki bent down and kissed her. Smiling into the kiss he ripped her underwear off in one swipe. Carina saw Loki's fangs starting to push past his lips and smiled. This was bliss, it had been a while since she had been intimate and so far this was one of the best. Loki pulled his pants off and pulled Carina up into his lap and entered her in that one swift movement. Carina's head flew back as she screamed in pleasure. Loki breathed heavily between Carinas breasts as his hands dug harshly into her back drawing blood. Before long they had found a collective rhythm and moved in sync with one another. Loki's eyes rolled in his head as more warmth spread through his being._

_He had stars in the back of his head and he felt his release coming soon. In a bid to postpone he twisted Carina around and forced her on her hands and knees as he entered her from behind. His left hand rested on her hip as his right hand snaked its way around to find her sensitive bud. Fumbling for a moment he found it and was greeted by a long moan. Back and forth they both kept up the beat. Suddenly Loki felt Carina arch her back and push herself against him causing him to delve deeper. He groaned and decided he couldn't wait any longer. Straightening up he pounded into her harder than before and was gladly rewarded with another approving sound of pleasure. Again he dove in deeper and the pressure it produced was incredible. He picked up his pace in order to reach his target, faster still and that was when he felt it. Carina screamed long and hard as she came to pieces around him and slumped slightly in exhaustion. Loki was not far off and needed his release too. _

_Picking her up off of the ground he lifted her onto her bed finally and penetrated once again. The bed shook with the force of his thrusting and the room was filled with the strong scent of sex. Continuing Loki grabbed Carina's hands and pinned them above her head. To help she clenched her walls around his member which made him launch deeper into her. Then all at once he felt his relief approaching. It had built up and up until finally he ruptured. Roaring he came hard. The windows shook and the ground rumbled. Loki collapsed on top of his mate and his breathing was fast and shallow. _

Loki looked up at the two males he had been telling his story to and was confused. Natsu and Gray were red faced and had an embarrassed look in their eyes. Loki laughed and laughed. "Well! You did ask me so don't be surprised with the story" he said standing up and ruffling Natsu's hair. Loki walked off with his hands in his pockets to the kitchen for another cup of tea. Natsu looked at Gray "What did I do?" he asked. Gray shook his head and folded his arms looking away from the fire mage "I don't know but that was a pretty cool story" he said walking over to the window and opening it. "I wonder what Loki will say when he finds out I'm asking for his help for Lucy" Natsu said sighing. Gray smiled at Natsu "He'll probably want to kill you. Might not want to mention it yet." Gray said looking towards the kitchen where he could hear Loki moving around.


	4. Ch 4

Lucy sat uncomfortably in levy's room. Usually she was quite at ease in her friend's presence but some things here were out of balance. Amongst levy's books Lucy saw spanners and screws, washes and an iron crow bar. Lucy sat in a red swivel chair next to levy's desk and had gazed around her room. Levy's shelves were over flowing with books and loose pieces of paper with scribbles on them. Lucy could hear rustling from the other side of the shelf and heard levy talk softly.

"Gajeel please! Lucy needs your help. If you don't want to do it for Natsu do it for her" levy said in a low tone. "I ain't got time to play match maker shorty. Let them work it out on their own" Gajeel replied sounding annoyed. "And let her possibly get hurt? NO! Gajeel, what if Natsu hasn't learnt to control himself properly like you? She needs to know how she should handle it" levy replied. Lucy heard nothing for a moment. "Sigh, damn it fine." Gajeel finally spoke. He came into view a second later holding levy's hand. He let go of her hand grabbed a chair. Sitting down slightly he walked it over to Lucy. He closed in on her put two hands on either side of her chair and pulled her in. Looking seriously into her eyes h spoke "Listen cheer leader, I am going to tell you a lot of intimate things and I need you to listen. No questions until I have finished and you need to tell me if this is really what you want. Right now. I need you to take this very seriously. If you have even the smallest bit of doubt or hesitation you cannot pursuit Natsu. Am I clear?"

Lucy nodded immediately looking into his eyes "Crystal" she said. He smirked and let go, leaning back into his chair folding his arms. "Right, first of all prepare your body. As you would know from watching Natsu's many battles he has an abundance of stamina. In saying that make sure to take maybe a week to a month away from the guild because all you will have time for is him. Try drinking a potion to help before you confront him. Secondly, DO not confront him in your apartment unless you want broken or burnt furniture. Third point, Let him do what he has to in order to become more in control. Once dragons start mating it can be a while before they feel 'normal' again" Gajeel looked at levy and tilted his head at Lucy. "I think it was a month for us." Levy said. Lucy sat in silence taking everything in, she would need to write this down and repeat it to herself later. She stared back at Gajeel. He smirked happy she hadn't run off in fear "I know you can handle yourself but make sure to take care. Stay hydrated and make sure to have enough food. Natsu, I think, should calm down in a few days but I can't be too sure. The urges come and go with different intensities and are incredibly difficult to resist. Oh ha-ha prepare to be naked all the time" Gajeel winked at Lucy and then put a hand to his chin.

Levy pointed to her thigh and cleared her throat. "Oh yeah" Gajeel said straightening up and moving back into Lucy's personal space. "The most important thing out of all of this is the mark a dragon slayer gives their mate" he said. "Each one is unique but serve the same purpose. It is given at the end of the mating ritual and it signifies the union of souls. The mate becomes more powerful and the dragon slayer becomes increasingly more so as well. Lucy you need to treat it with a high level of respect and caution. It connects to us very deeply. We feel what you feel and know when you are in danger. You, as the mate, will know when we are near and know how we are feeling also. This is the life bond. We only mate once" Gajeel looked at levy and stood up. He made his way over to her and brushed his hand along her face. "Our entire being becomes yours" he said softly. Levy smiled and pushed her face against his hand. Lucy's hands rested on her chest and tears stung her eyes at the scene before her. This was more romantic than any of her romance novels.

They stared at each other a little longer until Gajeel stepped back. "Now, do you have any questions?" he asked looking towards Lucy. Lucy sat for a moment and thought "No, I think I understand" she finally said. Levy smiled and handed her a small white bag. "Open it when you get home ok?" she said helping Lucy up and hugging her. Lucy thanked her and Gajeel as she left levy's room. The mid afternoon sun was bright in the fairy hills hall as she made her way to the stairs. Lucy felt nervous descending the stairs and making her way through the entrance. She wanted to see Natsu badly but decided she needed to prepare some more. She felt warm in her chest and butterflies danced around inside her thinking of him. She was beginning to understand the saying distance makes the heart stronger.

Lucy walked outside and shielded her eyes against the setting evening sun. She closed her eyes and smiled at its warmth. She should probably drop by the guild for dinner. She had kept her promise to levy about seeing Gajeel before confronting Natsu and she felt ready. Reeling about the information in her head Lucy decided that maybe she shouldn't go to the guild because Natsu might be there. "Maybe I should go to the spa and have a wax and get my nails done" she said to herself inspecting her nails closely. On that note she adjusted her journey towards the bath house. After a few minutes Lucy was greeted with the moist air of magnolias bath house. The steam creeping out from the back made it look that little bit more relaxing. Lucy greeted the lady at the counter and was presented with her wooden basket. Lucy booked her sessions and decided to include the massage package. Lucy sighed she was excited and a little nervous as she made her way to her appointment. This will be maybe her biggest challenge of her young 19 year old life. Lucy smiled as she remembered the scene between Gajeel and Levy. That was what she wanted and she felt sure that it was what Natsu wanted as well.

Natsu sat in the dimming darkness in Grays lounge room. Loki sat straight on the couch with a perplexed look on his face. Gray stood uncomfortably in the corner. After a whole day of talking about animal restraint during intimate situations Natsu finally told Loki why he had asked for his help. "Please Loki don't tell her any of this" Natsu begged his friend again. Loki shook his head "No no no! NOT my beautiful Lucy! I won't allow it!" Loki shouted finally pulling himself out of the daze and standing from his seat. He leaned over Natsu his rings lighting up. "Regulus-"Gray froze his friend in that moment. "Damn it Loki!" Gray shouted. Gray pinned his friend against the wall shattering ice everywhere and pressed his elbow into Loki's neck lifting him off the ground slightly. Natsu backed off his hands raised in front of him defensively. "Lucy likes him too" Gray said calmly looking Loki in the eye. Loki relaxed and his face looked at Gray in mild surprise. Natsu's face flushed red and he looked away. 'So he was awake' thought Natsu. Loki was released by Gray and he closed his eyes. Loki sighed and he put a hand on his heart. "Lucy is happy, I can tell" he finally said opening his eyes. He pointed at Natsu "Make sure you don't hurt her! Or I'll be back" Loki walked over to the large mirror and placed his hand flat against it erupting in a bright light. "See you both later" Loki said disappearing into the light. Gray smiled at his friend "time to go home Natsu. Happy might want to be let in on some of this". Natsu nodded and thanked Gray as he made his way to the front door. Natsu smiled widely as he put his hands in his pockets he felt less afraid after today and knew what he had to do.

Lucy fell in through her door 2 hours later red raw. She wanted to put moisturizer on as soon as possible so she wouldn't get dry skin. She was really tired though. The bath, the wax and the massage really made her relax too much. She took off her clothes and shoes as she made her way to her bedroom. Pulling out a pink bottle she sat on her bed. Coating herself in the potion she felt her skin soak it up and felt how soft she had become. Smiling she threw on a silk pink night dress and crawled into bed. Melting into the sheets Lucy drifted off with ease.


End file.
